Melodies of Life
by azn-shitz0
Summary: This is mainly about Garnet and Zidane (AND YES, THERE IS LEMONS AND ROMANCE IN THIS, AND DONT B CRYING 2 ME WHN U GET EMOTIONAL), how they become friends into lovers (G&Z starts after chpt1) and how they search for the ulitmate monster for avengance..
1. Default Chapter

Final fantasy 9  
  
~Melodies of life~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Melodies of life is actually the main music theme to finalfantasy9. If you like Final Fantasy, you should dl some of these music.  
  
Eyes one me:Faye Wong on  
  
Melodies of Life: FF9  
  
You're not alone: FF9  
  
Sorry for the convienience. Now lets get started! ^-^***  
  
Introduction- It has been 1 year after Necron's destruction. Zidane and Garnet were not yet married but they were close friends.(dammit they are still young, 16? BUT SINCE IM THE AUTHOR...WHO KNOWS WHAT CRAZY AND ROMANTIC IDEAS I HAVE MUAHAHAHAH). Eiko now lived with King Cid of Lindlum and his beloved wife. Quina worked as a cook in Alexandria. Amarnant traveled throughout Gaia to become a better theif. Freya was now married to Sir Fratley and had a child named Annastasia. Vivi was busy looking after his kids and teaching them the rules of being a black mage. Steiner and Beatrix not only protected the queen and but their love for one another grew stronger. Everything was sweet until ...  
  
  
  
Chapter I - the Awakening of the Ultimate Thief.  
  
The Earth was shacking like crazy and the windows shattered throughout the Theatreboat. Zidane woke up in shock wondering what the hell is going on. As he stood up a couple of sharp glasses ripped through Zidane's clothes.Ughhh..... He was bleeding but was okay. He ran to nearest table and hid under there a minutes.what's happening? The shaking was long. It couldn't have been a monster which caused this, can it? He wondered. More glass flew across his bedroom and the shaking became more violent. At one point, the wooden floor started to crack open slowly. His eyes widened as the floor started to crack, because he knew if he fell, it was going to be quite a long way down. Crrraaacccckkk....!! His eyes even widened even more as the crack started to shear toward him. "Oh Shit...."  
  
He slowy backed up to the wall under the table as the crack was coming closer and closer to him. He looked into the crack..."HOLY ....SHIT....."(a lllloooonnng way down). "No...i musn't leave Garnet yet." The crack was a meter away from him when he screamed "NOT YEETTT!!!!"  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
He was breathing heavily. Whew...that was a close call He slowly pushed the table that was on top of him and hucked it into the huge crack that was in front of him. Ten seconds later, he heard BOOOOOOMMMM! Ten seconds must have really been a long way down. His eyes slowly glanced the the broken table. His eyes widened because it was really really deep. He slowly thought of the others..."Chinna, Marcus, ..the Captain...." But first he had to change. He carefully went to the closet to take out his clothings. First he put on his brave suit. Took the circlet, Power Wrist, Ribbon and finally his Ultima Weapon Sword. He put the sword into he pellet just in case...  
  
He slowly but surefully found his way to the door. As he opened it his eyes became paralyzed. The whole place was trashed. Glasses were everywhere, the floor was a little cracked. The wall was teared man im lucky. He slowly walked toward the chamber where Chinna, Marcus and Blanka were located. He carefully walked down the stairs and saw nothing. Marcus....Blanka....Chinna...He looked around and started to walk toward their rooms. As he opened the door his eyes became swollen in fear. IT CANT BE...!!He rushed in and saw both Marcus and Blanka bleeding externally. Blood were everywhere. His eyes became more widened in tears to see where Chinna was. His face was crushed and slit through the window and blood was dripping down. Fear and sorrow ran down the face of Zidane. NOOOO!!!!!!! He ran up to Marcus first. ARE YOU OKAY?!?!  
  
he didnt respond.  
  
Zidane checked his pulse, no luck. this cant be..he's dead!?! More tears came down and he ran to the other victims. ARE YOU OKAY BLANKA?!?!? Blanka was alive, barely. He turned his head toward Zidane. I...saw...(breathing for air)....ittttt....  
  
Saw what? And dont die on me now!  
  
He slowly turned his face the wall. Trying for the last breath of air to say what or who made this tragic accident. "I-I-Ittt...w-wass....(his time was fading and the last breath was gone)..O-Oz-zma.  
  
NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE ON ME! He put his face upon Blanka's face. "No sniff don't leave.  
  
He checked his pulse and didnt feel a thing. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
More tears came down his eyes when he ran up to Chinna.(he knew he was dead for sure, but he had to check)" Chinna? Are you okay?!?!" Not even a sight of movement. He shook his head. NO, they're all dead. His emotions was tearing down, from his eyes. All sniff of them...dead. AARRGGHH..!!! He griped his fist, and his blue eyes became infernos. His heart risen over the normal limit and his face was red like the burning of hell. His body was turning bright pink and a great surge of power rushed through his body. (Trance) I WILL GET YOU OZMAAAAA!!!!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU DONT SCARE ME, I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU LIKE YOU DESTROYED MY BEST FRIENDS. YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!! As his surge of power slowly decreased, his pain and suffering was still there. His eyes narrowed on the three bodies and slowly took the bodies one by one to the storage room. When he finished, he forgot all about the Captain. He forgot!, how could he? He rushed through the cracked floors and ran up the stairs. Carefully, he walked toward the door wishing that the leader of Tantalus was still in one good piece. He slowly turned the knob, please, don't .... he opened the door and looked in. He was bruised up and a little blood scorched through his shirt. " Are you okay sir?"  
  
"YYea, im fine." You?  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"How about the others?"  
  
He looked down onto the floor. His eyes blinked slowly. And took a deep breath. "They past away during the incident...."  
  
The captain nodded his head. Took a deep breath. Where are they now?  
  
"I put them into the storage room."  
  
"Are you sure they're all dead?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He slowly got up and walked by Zidane. "Im sorry." If you need me ill be in the storage room. He slowly walked passed him and opened the door.  
  
"Wait sir, i need to know some information relating Ozma."  
  
The captain's eyes widened. "Ozma?"  
  
"And i also want to see Garnet."  
  
"We're parked in the heart of Alexandria, you could meet her anytime, didnt you know that?" said the captain.  
  
"No sir. Okay now, tell me about Ozma."  
  
His eyes widened again. The captain mumbled to himself. "Ozma, but how?" He..died a long time ago from what i knew."  
  
"Well?"  
  
The captain's eyes slowly turn towards Zidane. "I don't know much about him but i know somewhat of him that he is capable of."  
  
"Capable of what?"  
  
"Capable of destroying the whole world."  
  
Zidane's eyes widened slightly. "Are you saying he is stronger than Necron?"  
  
"Yes, he probrably is because Necron wasn't planning on destroying Gaia. He only wanted too take life of Gaia and replace it with the life of Terra. Ozma is capable of destroying the whole world. Maybe even the whole galaxy and universe. And i know Necron is not dead because if there was life and death, his existence would still remain one piece. But he can't be the one whose doing this." He replied.  
  
"Do you know where he can be found?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Enough talk. I'm going to see the tantalus crew. If you need me, ill be there in the storage room, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Zidane replied.  
  
Zidane walked toward the window looking at the stars of the night. "You're out there. Somewhere"  
  
A whispered came back to Zidane's ear.  
  
Yes i am.  
  
Zidane's eyes widened. Who are you?  
  
You will see soon..  
  
I want to know now.  
  
I will tell you once you find me.  
  
Are you the one whose doing this?  
  
Yes...  
  
Are you Ozma?  
  
No...i am much too superior for Ozma. You will see soon. But...  
  
But what?  
  
hahahaha, pathetic fool, i am warning you not to search for me and if you, death will be upon you.  
  
You don't know us. We destroyed Necron and what makes you think that we cant destroy you.  
  
Like i said you pathetic fool. I am much too superior for Ozma, and Ozma is far way superior than that pathetic Necron.  
  
Why are you doing this!  
  
Because it is my job. To eliminate all. After many centuries of sleeping, i have finally woken up. I will destroy the people who destroyed me a long time ago. But since it was a long time ago and those pathetic mortals have passed away, and now i am putting out my anger on you and you're worthless world.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I was created to be the ultimate fighting machine. And i was destroyed by those worthless mortals. How could it be? Just as you destroyed Necron. I will not make the same mistake. I will not be destroyed again by that blond bitch....  
  
A blond person?  
  
Enough talk! This conversation is over. But i warned you, death is awaiting you if you search for me...fear not death but fear itself. Muahhaha...  
  
Wait! I need to talk to you.  
  
The next time we meet, you will have all the talk you want.  
  
Wait!  
  
(silence)  
  
"Darn!"  
  
He slowly turned around thinking to himself. The utlimate fighting machine? destroyed by a blonde? Stonger than both Necron and Ozma? An ancient superior monster? He scratched his head and started to think. "But who?" He stood there thinking for some moments. 'Maybe i should go ask the Captain." He walked toward the door, opened then closed it. He walked down the stairs until he reached the Storage room. Zidane opened the door and noticed that he was praying to the gods that they would rest in peace. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, can i see you for a minute."  
  
The Captain looked stressed and frustrated. He turned around in a confused look. "What's up?"  
  
He looked at the him. "I was just talking to the thing or person who started this incident."  
  
He looked at him dumbfully. "What do you mean."  
  
"When you left, a whisper came to me. It wasn't my conscience. It was something or somewhat. I dont know who he is but i must find out to avenge my friends."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he wasn't Ozma nor Necron, yet he said he was far superior than the both of them."  
  
The Captain looked in shocked. "What else?"  
  
He said that he had just awoken from his sleep, after the death of him. He also said that he was the ultimate fighting machine but yet destroyed by our kind.  
  
The Captain was totally stunned. "Anything else."  
  
"No..... Wait!, He told us not to look for him or our death will be upon us.  
  
The captain started to look kind of nervous. "Let's go report this to the Queen."  
  
"Okay" replied Zidane.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs, they felt something was watching them. It sensed of kind of stranged. Zidane pulled out his sword wondering what could it be. He slowly moved foward pointing his Ultima Weapon sword in front of him. The captain took out his huge axe and also started to walk around with it. Zidane took a glance between the sides. Nothing. Whew As Zidane and the Captain walked toward the entrance, they felt something behind them. The same feeling. Zidane looked back in an quick instant and saw a Fang and Goblin. Both of the were running toward Zidane and the Captain. Zidane wasn't afraid of all. He smurked. This is going to be fun. He took his sword and slashed it through the incoming Fang dealing over 6000. The Fang dropped to the ground with blood gushing everywhere. The Goblin wasn't afraid of death, he took his dagger and tried slashing it at Zidane. But he missed. Zidane turned around and KAACCHIINNNNGGG, the noise of a sword sliting through something The Goblin fainted to the ground. (DEAD).  
  
Whew "Luckily i have you with me Zidane. Thanks said the Captain."  
  
"Dont mention it, lets get going."  
  
They walked toward the entrance of Alexandria. Two guards asked who they were.  
  
"We are tantalus." said the Captain.  
  
The two guards stood there in shock. (The great Tantalus). "P-Please come in."  
  
The second guard agreed with the first. "Yes, please come in."  
  
"Thanks." said Zidane.  
  
When they walked in, everything was different. After being greatly damaged by Bahamut a year ago, everything has been fixed and cleaned up. There was people everywhere. They started to walk some more amazed at the rebuilding that this city has gone through. The captain was amazed with the shopping district.  
  
It was totally reorganized and new items were sold. For once, they were selling elixers, X-potions, turbo potions.  
  
"Hey, Zidane?"asked the Captain.  
  
"Yes?" replied Zidane.  
  
"Im going window shopping and ill meet you at the castle okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, see you later."  
  
"Wait, how much money do you have."  
  
"$100gils."  
  
Zidane gave him a smurk. "Here, take this." He slit in $10,000gils.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, HOW DID YOU GET THIS MUCH MONEY!!!"asked a surprised Captain.  
  
"When i was fighting very strong monsters, they carried money with them. Before fighting Necron, i saved up around $1,000,000 Gils.  
  
His eyes widened three times the normal. "You're a millionaire, and i didnt even knew one shit about this?"  
  
"Well, im not actully a millionaire. I shared all the money between 8 people; Garnet, Vivi, Steiner, Amarant, Eiko, Freya and Quina, including myself of course."  
  
"Well still, to my calculations, that means you have $12500 gils."  
  
"Yea around there. But since i gave you $10,100gils, i only have 11500gils left."  
  
"Holy...Thanks bro."  
  
"Eh, dont mention it."  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
"Uh, not thanks."  
  
"Thanks man" He started to run to each store finding what he could buy.  
  
Zidane turned and smiled. As he was walking toward the entrance of the dock. He saw Vivi calling him from a far distance. "ZIDANE...ZIDANE...ZIDANE....ZIDANE...........zidane...zidane...."  
  
He looked around again and saw he was coming. He gave out a big smile. "Vivi!"  
  
breathing for air H-How..h-have y-you been?"  
  
"Im fine, you?"  
  
"With my $12500, of course im fine." said a smiling Vivi. (YOU CANT ACTUALLY SEE HIM SMILE BUT YOU COULD FEEL IT)  
  
Zidane gave him a nice warm hug. "I missed you, buddy"  
  
Vivi hugged back. "I missed you too and all of those journeys we went through."  
  
"Maybe we will do some more." He smiled.  
  
Vivi smiled back.  
  
"How's you're kids?"  
  
"Well, they all moved except for one of them. All of them went to Black Mage Village to live there."  
  
"So, who's the guy who stayed back."  
  
"Well, he's having trouble with his magic, so im personlly teaching him. The others were successful, but they still don't know how to pocess magic like Flare and Doomsday."  
  
"Wow." said Zidane.  
  
"How about you Vivi. Did the old black mage himself learn any new magic?"asked Zidane.  
  
"Well yea. But i didnt mastered it yet. But at least i can do it."  
  
"What magic is that?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Well i actually mastered Tornado. But im having quite a time with Ultima." replied Vivi.  
  
"D-Did y-yo j-just said ULTIMA?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wow!" said Zidane.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Glad you're on our side." Zidane laughed.  
  
"Why wouldnt i be." Vivi laughed too.  
  
"Oh yea, did you know that today is Garnet's Birthday?. You missed her last birthday because you were traveling right?"  
  
"Yea i was."  
  
"She misses you."  
  
"I miss her too" Zidane looked sad because he didnt get be with her in quite sometime.  
  
"She's turning 18 right?" Zidane asked curiously.  
  
"Yea. You're 18 too right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why dont you buy her something."  
  
"I don't know what to buy her, she already has everything."  
  
"Everything except you," Vivi smurked.  
  
Zidane eye's widened and started to smile. "Yea, you're right."  
  
Vivi started to laugh. "Let's get her something."  
  
"Okay, but you're coming too right?"  
  
"Sure, ill join."  
  
With their cash full of money, they walked toward some shops. They walked toward the accessory shop to see if there was something that was interest them. Vivi took a glance at that protect ring. "Why dont you buy that?" It looked pretty nice and expensive but who cares. It was for Garnet. (Zidane's girl wink wink). He went in too ask how much the ring was. The clerk took a glance at him. Then took a look at what he wearing. His eyes widened to see that he had the mythical Ultima Weapon Sword.  
  
"Well, how much is it?" Zidane asked again.  
  
The store clerk asked Zidane if that was an Ulitma Weapon sword.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
The Clerk's eyes started to widen. an ancient sword. "You must be very strong." said the nervous clerk.  
  
"I wish!" he smiled. Zidane looked at Vivi. "This guy here is the stongest." he smiled.  
  
"Why's that?" asked the curious clerk.  
  
"He could pocess magic like Ultima."  
  
The clerk's jaw fell to the ground. "D-Did y-you s-say U-Ultima?"  
  
"If you dont believe me, then he will show you." He gave a smurk to the clerk.  
  
Vivi started to smile.  
  
"I-I believe you. H-He's a b-b-lack m-age right?"  
  
"Yup." said Vivi.  
  
The clerk looked at his wand. "I-Is that the Mace of Zeus that you are carrying?"  
  
"Yes."said Vivi.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Zidane.  
  
"I should know, i am not only the great accessory seller, but im also the great weapon, armor and head(armor) seller. I know and studied about all of the weapons, armor...etc. But it is my first time seeing these stuff. Here's a deal. If you let me touch you're weapons, i will let you have one free thing anywhere in the store. Zidane's eyes widened. (and so did Vivi's).  
  
Both of them said "Surre."  
  
"Great it is a deal." said the Clerk.  
  
He slowly touched the stainless sword, "Ultima weapon". "Whoa. So big but yet so light." He then gave the sword back to Zidane and started to touch Vivi's wand. "Whoa, it looks so ancient." He slowly gave it back to Vivi. "Okay, now here comes my part of the deal. What do you guys want?"  
  
Zidane pointed at the protect ring. "I want this"  
  
The clerk took it out and happily gave it to him. "This ring is the next best to a ribbon. Why didnt you get the ribbon? Because i already have one and so does Garnet, Vivi...etc.  
  
"Oh." said the clerk. He wrapped it into a gift. "Here you go. Enjoy"  
  
"Thanks." replied Zidane.  
  
"Now, what can i get for you Black Mage?" asked the Clerk.  
  
He pointed at Robes of the Lord.  
  
The clerk asked him confusingly. "You're wearing the Robes of the Lord right now. How come do you want another one."  
  
"Its for my son." he smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Yup."  
  
The clerk took it out and put it into the bag.  
  
"How about Garnet?"Zidane asked.  
  
"I'm getting her something else."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Vivi started to walk around looking for something that she would like. "Hmmmm...."  
  
"Hurry up." yawned Zidane.  
  
"Just wait a sec." He quicken his pace to see what she would like.  
  
"Ahhh, i want this."  
  
The clerk walked toward the glassed seeled table. He pointed out. "This?"  
  
Vivi smiled.  
  
The clerk looked dumbfolded. "You sure you want this?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Zidane walked toward Vivi to see what's the hassle about. He walked toward the counter where the clerk pointed his finger too. "W-Whaa?" You want a candy bar?"  
  
Vivi smiled. "Yup."  
  
"But its a candy bar!"  
  
"The best and most expensive kind. Didnt you know that she likes chocolate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, there you go."  
  
That would be $1000 gils. Vivi put his hand into his pocket and took out $10000. He fimbled to find a $1000 bill. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks" said the Clerk.  
  
Both said bye.  
  
"Bye" said the Clerk.  
  
As the walked out of the store, they took a deep breath. Smiff Wow, what smell so good.  
  
Vivi pointed at the new fancy looking restaurant. "Its probrably that new fancy restaraunt over there."  
  
"Wow. Ok, lets get going to the Castle."He looked at his watch. "What time does the party start at?"  
  
"12pm."  
  
Zidane looked at his watch, and frozed. omg, its 2pm already?!?! " How come you didnt tell me earlier!"  
  
"You didnt asked"  
  
"Let's hurry." He grabbed Vivi's hand and ran toward the dock.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
GEE, that was boring and short eh? But dont worry, the next chapter is better and im plannin to make lots and lots of chapters. *cough* The main focus of the next chapter will be on *cough* Garnet and Zidane. There could be lots of smooches, or some making love, i dont know! What will happen when she sees him? Dont look at me cuz I dont know. "I dont want to ruin it." DONT WORRY, ILL WRITE LOTS OF CHAPTERS FOR YOU FF FANS. MAYBE 1000000? MAYBE 0? WHO KNOWS. (JK, maybe about 50 or somethin) OK IM GONNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE NO FLAIRS! UNLESS YOU THINK IM A STUPID IDIOT. =)  
  
PLZ B PATIENT. (EVERY DAY = 1 CHAPTER)  
  
LET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGIN~ENJOY~ 


	2. ChapterII

Author's Note: This chapter is intended for a mature audience over the age of 17. Read the description, you bimbo kids! JK, everyone can read it, just dont be so immature about the subject *sex*  
  
Thankyou very much and Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II- Birthday Surprise  
  
  
  
  
  
zidane, how come you didnt went to my birthday last year, how come you don't spend as much time on me, dont you see that i want you? Zidane...I need you...because i love...  
  
Your Majesty!  
  
She looked behind her in disbelief. "Y-Yes Steiner?"  
  
"Everyone is waiting for you downstairs for the celebration of you're party."  
  
Zidane...  
  
"Queen Garnet, Everyone is waithing downstairs for you."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, just start the party without me."  
  
"But Majesty!"  
  
"Please Steiner, for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am, i will confirm the party without you."  
  
"Thankyou Steiner."  
  
"I serve you with great servitude, bye my highness."  
  
"You dont have to call me such things anymore. Just call me Garnet."  
  
"Um, Yes ma'am." Steiner turned around and closed the door.  
  
I should of given Zidane an invitation... "Well, i must go now, although Zidane isn't there, everyone is waitng for me." She looked out of her window seeing white doves flying across the sky and matching the color of her gown. sigh i must go. She stood up from her chair beside the window and walked toward the door. Then took one last glance at the window. Opened the door and closed it. As she was walking down the stairs, everything was quiet. Too quiet. What the? She walked toward the dining room and there was nothing. that's odd. Where's everyone? She turned around to head back to the entrance of the dining room until she heard a movement coming from behind the couch. huh, what's that? She turned around and walked toward the couch. Each step risen her heart beat. it can't be a monster, this house is totally protected against them She reached the couch, and slowly took a peek to see what was behind the couch.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! She screamed.  
  
SURPRISE! Everyone stood up. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
She put her hand toward her chest and smiled. "Thank-you everyone."  
  
"Don't mention it," smurked Eiko. "Open our presents!" She smiled  
  
"Maybe later." said Garnet.  
  
"Please..!" Eiko pleaded with her irresistable puppy face.  
  
"Fine, fine." sigh  
  
"Open mine first." Eiko excitedly blurted out.  
  
Everyone just stood there with their presents on their hands.  
  
"Open it!" said Eiko.  
  
"Okay." she smiled.  
  
Garnet started to rip the wrapper ( tear tear). She opened the box and started to smile. "Wow! Thanks for giving me a box of chocolates. I love it Its made with a kupo nut in the middle?"  
  
"Yup, just the way my mog likes it." She smiled.  
  
Although i like chocolates, im getting kind of tired of it  
  
Amarant went up next and gave her the present.  
  
She started to tear it again. She looked inside. "You gave me 100 X- Potions? Thanks a lot Amarant!"  
  
what am i going to do with 100 X-potions?  
  
He stepped away and walked away for the next person.  
  
Quina took her steps. "Here you go, very good."  
  
Garnet looked confused. "What is this?" omg, the box is moving  
  
"It a present" Replied Quina.  
  
She slowly opened the box and took a peek to see what was inside. Gwa?! "You got me frogs and Oglops?"  
  
"Yes me did. Very good and tasty. You like it." Quina smiled.  
  
Steiner became pale. Beatrix looked curious.  
  
She smiled back. "Thank you." i guess  
  
Quina walked back, then came both Freya and Sir Frately. "Of worriors of Bermecia, we give you the Ancient Tiger Racket."  
  
Her eyes widened finally something i like She retrieved it and rubbed her gentle hands aginst it. She looked at Beatrix who was standing beside her (including Steiner). "What power or magic does this weapon contain?" Beatrix took the weapon and scanned it.  
  
[SCAN] Tiger Racket ~summon = Bahamut Zero  
  
~magic = Couraga  
  
~size = medium  
  
~color = Gold  
  
~Info = This is an ancient rare racket made from the Devil God known as Hades.  
  
Beatrix's eyes widened. "This is a rare weapon. It contains Bahamut Zero and Couraga. It is a medium gold racket."  
  
"Who is Bahamut Zero," asked Garnet.  
  
"From what i have learned in school, Bahamut Zero in the final evolution of Bahamut. Tetra Flare is its main attack and can reach up to 9999, just as the same as Ark.  
  
wow, this is so sweet "Thank you Freya and Sir Frately of Bermecia."  
  
"You're welcome, you're majesty." The bowed and started to walk back.  
  
King Cid and his Wife of Lindlum walked toward the Queen of Alexandria.  
  
"From the best of Lindlum to you." Cid smiled.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Cid." Garnet smiled and tore the present to see what was in it. "What is this?"  
  
"It is also a rare weapon." I do not know what power it contains but i know its very rare." said Cid.  
  
She gave the weapon to Beatrix to scan it.  
  
[SCAN] Rosetta Racket ~summon =Eden  
  
~magic =Holy  
  
~size =Small  
  
~color =Ruby red  
  
~Info = This is an ancient rare racket made from the Knights of the Round. It is forbidinally one of the most powerful weapons made in mankind.  
  
"It is called a Rosetta Racket made from ruby and it's pretty small but light. It can summon Eden and the magic Holy."  
  
Garnet remembered her teachings long ago. "Isn't Eden related to Ark?!" asked Garnet  
  
"From what i heard, Eden and Ark are almost identical but Eden is more stronger and is the evolution of Ark." said Beatrix. She added "Its not like other Guardian Forces (summon), Eden can extend his attack to over 30000 instead of 9999.  
  
"Wow" (sniff) I just hope Zidane was here to see me with these great (sniff) weapons  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Cid  
  
"N-No (sniff), nothing is wrong."  
  
"You dont like our presents?" asked Freya.  
  
"No, no, no." She looked up at the ceiling. "I just wish that (sinff) Zidane was with me."  
  
Eiko started to get emotionally because she cant stand other people crying. "He will come, i promise!" yelled out Eiko.  
  
Garnet smiled at her. "No, he isnt. (sniff) He's on his trip." A tear came down from her eyes. "L-Lets eat."  
  
Everyone agreed in a disapointed manner. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Quina  
  
"Y-Yes, i-iam fine." She wiped her tear off her eyes. "I'll be down with you guys in a minute." She ran back to the dining room entrance and ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and ran toward her bed, putting her face against the pillow. Zidane...you didnt come. And so didnt Vivi Another tear dropped from her eyes and started to hiccup.  
  
Hic "Looks like sob the same old hic birthday as sniff last year hic."  
  
Zidane...It doesent feel right when you're not with me. My heart is swollened. No one is there to wipe off my tears. I feel so unworthy. I- I-I n-eed you to p-protect me  
  
She heard a sound coming from the window.  
  
She slowly put her face up from her pillow. "Zidane?" She ran up to the window to see what it was. "Nothing hic, just the wind." She started to even sob more and ran back to her pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Steiner went to open the door. "Sorry, no...wha?!"  
  
"Sorry we're late." said Zidane.  
  
Vivi smiled. "Yes, sorry."  
  
Steiner was stunned THEY MADE IT! THEY MADE IT! GARNET, YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO HAPPY! "You are finally here Master Vivi. And Zidane. You dont know how much Garnet misses you. Please come in."  
  
"Thanks Rusty." said Zidane.  
  
Vivi just walked in.  
  
Can you guys go to the dining room first because i want Garnet to be surprised that you guys are here."asked Steiner.  
  
"No problem Rusty." Zidane replied.  
  
Steiner smiled. I dont like that name, but for some reason i missed him calling me that "Let me escort you guys."  
  
"Um, you can escort Vivi. I will go meet Garnet by myself." said Zidane.  
  
"But Zidane!" replied Steiner.  
  
"Yes i know. I told you that i was coming with you to the dining room, but i'm a thief. I lie." he smurked.  
  
"Fine suit yourself. As long as Garnet sees you, i will be happy."  
  
"Meet you guys later?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Yes, In the dining room." replied Steiner.  
  
"Okay" said Zidane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Garnet was sobbing in tears. Her face was still on the pillow and it was wet. Stupid traveling trip, taking (sniff) my Zidane away Hmph (sob)  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Leave sniff me alone" cried Garnet.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"I said leave me alone."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Just leave me alone!" (Sob)  
  
"I wont," whispered a voice.  
  
Garnet took her face off the pillow. "Zidane?!"  
  
"Yes, its me!"  
  
Garnet ran to the door and opened it. "ZIDANE!"  
  
"GARNET!"  
  
They both hugged each other and embrassing.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because i missed you a lot." replied Garnet  
  
"So have I." A tear dropped from his eyes this time.  
  
"Promise me you wont leave me again?"  
  
Zidane embrassed her. "I promise."  
  
She hugged him closer. "All i want for my birthday, is you."  
  
oh yea! Her birthday present. I totally forgot! He reached into his pocket.  
  
Garnet looked confused.  
  
He slowly took out a tiny box.  
  
Her eyes widened. a ring?  
  
"Happy Birthday" He started to blush and smile.  
  
"Thank you Zidane." She started to blush too.  
  
She opened it. Her eyes even widened more. "You got me a protect ring?"  
  
"Yes, i want to protect you forever and be with you until the day i die." said Zidane.  
  
Her eyes shimmered in tears. "Wow, its beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." He smiled.  
  
She started to blush even more. "Oh Zidane. I love you." She slowly laid her arms around his neck. He put his arm her waist. His eyes narrowed at Garnets and vice versa. Zidane whispered, "I love you too." and slowly and gentally locked his lips with Garnets. They started to kiss each other romantically.  
  
As time passed, each kiss became more passionate. And as the passionate kiss became more sensual, they became more lusty.  
  
"Ohhhhh Zidane. Show me my real birthday present"  
  
Zidane became stunned. now? Slowly, his very sensual passionate kiss unlocked away from her.  
  
"Please Zidane..." She asked him in both a lusty and a love kind of voice.  
  
heh, she really missed me that much? It just been 1 year. But i also missed her a lot in that 1 year He focused his kiss back onto hers  
  
Then took back his lips again! "But , Garnet." He walked toward the door "What happens if we get caught?!"  
  
"Dont worry, i'll lock the door" replied Garnet as she backed up against the wall. "Why worry? We both love each other very much. And i hope that one day, we'll rule Alexandria together." she blushed beet red.  
  
Zidane smiled at her. He held her against him. He embrassed her. "I love you so much Garnet."  
  
Garnet smiled back. "I love you so much too!"  
  
The lusty feeling came back to the both of them.  
  
"You sure you want to do this." asked Zidane.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" replied Garnet.  
  
They both smiled and said yes. She took off all of his armor and he slowly took off her upper region of her gown.  
  
Zidane made this first move. He took his tongue and started to lick her pink nipples. slurp  
  
"MMmmmmmm......Ohhh Zidane." said Garnet in a ecstasy voice.  
  
He then gently shoved her body against the door while her legs tightened against his waist. His tongue then moved from her nipples toward her breast. And he started to suck around the side of it.  
  
"Ugh....it feels so good." Her tongue slurped around her lips as she started to form this sticky saliva located at the tip of her mouth. She felt his very hard manhood. She quickly took his pants off (and underwear) to release the trapped manhood. And started touching his hard horny manhood.  
  
"OOoohhhhhh G-Garrnet........" He moaned.  
  
Saliva started to drool from the tip of her mouth. A drip fell from her lips onto his sensitive manhood.  
  
"Gooddddd....Oh..God." he moaned.  
  
He noticed her mouth was becoming very sticky so he sticked his mouth into her mouth where they both exchanged their fluids.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Both moaned.  
  
As they seperated their mouth from one another, a stand (of string) of saliva spreaded between both of their lusty mouths.  
  
As the saliva snapped, it trickled down Zidane's lip. Garnet saw that and she sticked her tongue out to taste that saliva which dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm...taste good." she smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
She touched her own womanhood and groaned in ecstasy..."O-Oh God yessss......"  
  
"Let me help you" Zidane offered. He sticked his tongue around her clitorous and started to lick around there.  
  
"Ughh.......Ohh...Zidane...Ohhh...god it feel so good." she moaned in lust. She then pushed his face away and gave him a smile.  
  
He looked confused.  
  
She started to spread her legs. "Please....." Garnet pleaded.  
  
He looked at his hard manhood. He was so horny, he needed something tight. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Please, we love each other very much. And nothing will come in our way." She looked down at her wet pussy. It was dying in need for his manhood.  
  
He couldnt take it anymore. Without any resistance, he slowly entered his manhood into her womanhood. It slowy entered in and they could feel everything. Nice and slow.  
  
"UGHHH.....OOOHHH YESSSSSS ZIDANE!!!" she spoked in ecstasy. "Stroke me Zidane....."  
  
"Ughh....yesss....i-i-i will Garnet."  
  
Just about when he was going to stroke her....  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
He slowly turned his head to the direction of the door.  
  
"The Captain of Tantalus has something important to say to all of us. Please come downstairs immediatly." said Steiner.  
  
"Please Zidane....not yet." she pleaded.  
  
"I wont." he smiled.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
Just when he was about to stroke again....  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"HURRY ITS AN URGENT MEETING. ARE YOU GUYS OKAY IN THERE?"  
  
They were both getting annoyed. They're raging harmones were not that raging anymore. All of this disrupting was annoying them.  
  
"I guess we should go" said Garnet.  
  
"Yea, we should." replied Zidane.  
  
"Please come out, Queen Garnet." asked Steiner.  
  
"Its a very important meeting. Zidane please come out"  
  
Both replied, "we're coming."  
  
They both put back on their clothings, helded hands and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter II  
  
  
  
Author's notes: GWA!?!? IS THAT IT?!?! THAT WAS CORNY EH =). REMEMBER TO R&R ME. PLZ NO FLAIRS UNLESS YOU THINK IM A STUPID IDIOT WHICH I PROB AM! LOL..OKAY IM GONNA WRITE DA NEXT CHAPTERS. LETS C...ACCORDING TO MY KNOWLEDGE....HMM...I HAVE 48 MORE CHAPTERS! DOH DOH DOH...LOL..WHO CARES I HAVE NOTHING 2 DO.  
  
~CHAOS AND ENJOY `  
  
PS, I KNOW ITS RUSHED AND SHORT. BUT IT'LL ADD UP. AND TRUST ME, IM TRYING TO IMPROVE. *ON MY KNEES* PLZ DONT HURT ME. I CANT TAKE ANYMORE ABUSES. LOL, JK ;)...L8RZ 


	3. Chapter III

Author's note: HEYA EVERYONE! psss, just to let u know, im not 1 of those horny bitches *cough*...ok lets c now. Where were we? Hmmm....O YEA! Garnet and Zidane almost had an *cough*intercourse. STUPID MEETING. Ok everyone...uh *scatch my head* LETS START THE CHAPTER!  
  
ps- In this chapter we will find out who is that Ultimate fighting machine. And if you already know....(keep quiet for the slow ones HEH HEH HEH) =)  
  
psII- Its gonna be quite boring at the beginning but near the end, there is this battle which is totally awesome between monster(s) and Zidane. and zidane saves Garnet's life....get my drift *wink* *wink*  
  
  
  
Chapter III - Revealing the Unknown Ultimate  
  
  
  
Both were holding their hands as they were walking toward the dining room. Garnet was curious to see what the urgent meeting was about. Zidane already knew.  
  
"Do you anything about this Zidane?"  
  
Zidane turned his head around. "Uh...Yes i do."  
  
"What is is about?" asked Garnet.  
  
"You'll see." he smiled.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
Steiner was waiting for quite sometime and so did everyone else. "Where is Garnet and Zidane?" asked Cid.  
  
Steiner looked at him. "They were both in Garnet's room."  
  
what the? both in one room?Together? "What were they doing inside there?"  
  
"How should i know!"  
  
The Captain of Tantalus smurked. he knew what was going on...  
  
Cid saw the smurked. "What do you think they were doing in there?"  
  
The Captain became stunned. dont tell him you're opinion He scratched his head and said, "We'll maybe he was giving her his present.  
  
Cid gave him a smurk. "Are you sure? Don't you think that they could of"  
  
The Captain shook his head no. "Nah...."  
  
Cid's wife gave her husband a smack. "Do you always have a dirty mind? She's 18 and she knows what to do what's right and wrong. For god's sake she loves him."  
  
Cid started rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry."  
  
Zidane and Garnet helded hand as they walked in the dining room.  
  
"You're finally here!" said Steiner.  
  
"Thank god." said the Captain.  
  
Cid was looking at both of their hands.  
  
Zidane saw him looking at his hand and Garnet's.  
  
He started to let go of Garnet's hand but he couldnt. She squeezed it to let him know that it was okay. She smiled at Zidane. He smiled back.  
  
She looked back at the gang. "What's the urgent news?"  
  
"Yea...what is the urgent news?" asked Cid.  
  
The Captain looked at Zidane. you say it, i dont know much  
  
Zidane could read what he was trying to say. No, you do it  
  
The Captain nodded no.  
  
"Well?"asked Cid.  
  
Garnet took a glance at Zidane. "Tell me Zidane."  
  
Oh man! She just had to say that to me He started to let go of Garnet's hand. So he could start talking about the news.  
  
Garnet didnt let go. She missed him so much that she was afraid that she might lose him. Zidane looked at her and smiled. "Its okay...i love you."  
  
Everyone heard it. But it wasnt anything new. They knew it ever since last year that they both liked each other.  
  
She smiled and started to slightly blush. "I love you too." And she let go of his hands.  
  
Everyone stared at Zidane.  
  
"Well, you see. There was an incident that occured today in the morning. An incident that took the life of 3 of my friends; Blanka, Chinna and Marcus."  
  
Everyone started look serious. "But how?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Well, there was an "earthquake today in the morning." This kind of earthquake scaled pretty high. But it wasnt. It wasnt an earthquake. But a monster.  
  
"Wha???" Everyone paid their attention to Zidane in a worried and scared kind of look.  
  
"When i found the 3 bodies thay were laying in a room. I thought that all of them were dead. Yet, Blanka still had some life in him. He told me something about Ozma. And how he created this incident. Blanka didnt make it though and he died in seconds after i grasped him. After this incident, i reported what i knew to the Captain. He told me that it was okay and left to the storage room where i left the 3 bodies. When he was gone and when i was all by myself i head this voice.  
  
"What kind of Voice?" asked Freya.  
  
"A serious, evil kind of voice. He told me some information about him, but not that much. And the reason why i came here today was because of this incident and...  
  
Garnet's smile became dejected.  
  
He looked at her. And because i missed Garnet so much, so i made it up by coming to her birthday.  
  
She started to smile again.  
  
"What infomation did you get from this unknown creature?" asked Amarant.  
  
"All i know is that he told me that he was an ancient monster, or the utlimate fighting machine, and he got killed by a blond.  
  
"Hmm....." Cid started to think. "For some reason, this description of the unknown creature sounds familiar."  
  
"What do you mean Uncle Cid?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Well, i think Beatrix might know too." replied Cid.  
  
She looked at him. "No, i dont get what you are saying." said Beatrix.  
  
"Well, you got to think about it. Which monster was created to be the Ultimate fighting machine that occured centuries ago. Who was that blond?"  
  
"Hmm...." Beatrix started to think. "I still dont know Sir"  
  
"Well okay, ill tell you. But first of all; Zidane, where do you get that sword of you'res?"  
  
"I got it in the Shimmering Island" replied Zidane.  
  
"What is the name of the weapon?"  
  
"Ultimate Weapon Sword."  
  
"There, we go. We have our man. The unknown creature is Ultima Weapon"  
  
Everyone looked confused, "Who or what is Ultima Weapon?" Asked Zidane.  
  
Beatrix then remembered her teaching from long ago. "I will tell you who Ultima Weapon is. Ulitma Weapon is a very powerful and probrably the most strongest monster in the whole entire universe. But that was many centuries ago after he was defeated by Cloud and his gang. This creature was made by a scientist named Hojo and was built not only to destroy the World, but to protect Sephiroth by all means. There was 4 different Weapons. The underwater weapon, the desert weapon and the ground weapon and the Ultima Weapon. All of them were eliminated. But the legacy of Ultima Weapon lived on. Just years before we were born, The same Ultima Weapon was destroyed again. A person named Squall and his gang not only destoryed him but also destroyed the evolution of him which was Omega Weapon. Yet, since he's still out there, his legacy still lives on. And we must put a stop to this nonsence.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: final fantasy 7 and 8 took place in the future of ff9 becuase ff9 situated around the Medieval Period. But since im telling the story...too bad =P  
  
  
  
Zidane glared at his sword. "Wow, im holding the Ultima Weapon."  
  
"Yes, you are. And he probrably wants it back."  
  
"So you're saying that he is located in the Shimmering Island?" asked Zidane  
  
"Yes, he is."replied Cid.  
  
"How do you know? When i went there, i only saw iceburgs and water."  
  
Cid narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, there is always a possibility that he can be found under the water."  
  
"Yes, it has been many centuries ago, the conservatory must be located under the water in the depts of the sea." Beatrix added.  
  
"But how are we suppose to battle him when we dont know much about him." asked Amarant.  
  
"Its totally suicidal. We barely made it throught fighting Necron. Thanks to Zidane's Grand lethal, Garnet's  
  
Summoning, Vivi's Flare and Steiner's Shock." said Freya.  
  
"Hmmmm.... Why dont you guys see if you could beat Ozma first."  
  
Zidane looked at Cid. "We even dont know where he is."  
  
"Well, i know a person who might know."  
  
"Who?" asked Garnet.  
  
"But its going to be a long travel." said Cid.  
  
"Who???" asked Garnet again.  
  
Cid looked at Garnet. "Hades."  
  
Zidane eyes widened.  
  
"Dont tell me you're scared of him. Didnt you met him and convinced him to sell you some ancient weapons during the time that you were at Memoria?" asked Cid.  
  
"Well, yea. But it is a long travel to Memoria."said Zidane.  
  
"You could use my Invincible (a airship)."  
  
Vivi started to smile. "Yea let's go, it been a long time before we gotten together to go on a journey." Everyone started to get excited.  
  
"Yea , let's go." said Eiko.  
  
"It'll be a date to remember." said Freya.  
  
"And on our way, we might find some treasures." said Amarant.  
  
"And dont forget to mention about food." said Quina.  
  
Steiner took a deep breath. Sigh, not another long trip  
  
"I feel kind of trapped in this Castle. Maybe i need a little break...or a jouney." said Garnet.  
  
"Its up to you now Zidane. Are you in or out."  
  
Zidane took a deep breath as everyone looked at him. Should i go and risk everyone who comes with me again? He thought for awhile.  
  
"Please come, for the sake of Blanka, Marcus, Chinna...and me i need you to be with me" asked Garnet.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Please?" asked Eiko.  
  
"What the heck, fine ill go."  
  
Everyone started to cheer to get ready to leave. Zidane commanded, "We will meet back here tommrow afternoon at 1pm."  
  
But everyone had to say bye to their loved ones before they left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Lindlum~  
  
"I'll miss you daddy and mommy."  
  
Cid started to get emotional. "Please come back Eiko. Don't get youreself in trouble."  
  
"I wont daddy."  
  
Cid's wife smiled at her. "Remember to stay warm, and when you ever feel lonely, think about how much we love you.  
  
She started to smile with a tear dropping from her eyes. "I will mommy and daddy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Cid cried back "Bye....sniff  
  
His wife yelled out. "We love you."  
  
"I love you too mommy and daddy."  
  
"She's grown up just like my Garnet too." said Cid.  
  
"Yes..." she replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Vivi's House~  
  
I have to leave now son. "Please be careful."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Vivi Jr.  
  
"Im going on a journey."  
  
"Will you come back daddy?"  
  
Vivi's eyes widened. "I will, i promise."  
  
"From now on, You will be the Black Mage of the house."  
  
"Wow, cool"  
  
Vivi took his staff and opened the door. "I will come back"  
  
"I'll miss you daddy."  
  
"I'll miss you too son." He took one last glance at his son and closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Theater Ship~  
  
"I must leave now Captain."  
  
"Be careful, i hope my teaching paid off"  
  
"It did." He smiled.  
  
"Just remember one thing."  
  
"Yes?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Protect Garnet."  
  
Zidane smiled. "Don't worry, i will."  
  
He walked toward the entrance of the theatre ship. "Laterz Captain."  
  
"Later Zidane."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Quan's Marsh~  
  
"You're going again?" asked Quan  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Going to explore more different kinds of food?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, i want to let you know that you're doing a great job." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Bermecia~  
  
"I must leave now"  
  
"Do you have too?" said Annastasia.  
  
"Yes, dont worry. You have you're father to protect you."  
  
He smiled. "I'll miss you honey."  
  
"I'll miss you too my love."  
  
They both kissed each other. And then she let go of the kiss. "I must leave now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Alexandria~  
  
"Beatix, why dont you come a long?"  
  
"I cant Steiner, i must protect the castle."  
  
"I'll miss you when im gone."  
  
"I'll miss you too." A tear drop trickled down her eyes.  
  
Steiner embrassed her. "Ill think of you every minute."  
  
She started to blush. "Just promise me that you'll come back."  
  
"I will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~Alexandria's Graveyard~  
  
Garnet started to walk across the grave yard with a boquet of flowers. When she reached her mother's grave site, she thought of her. "It didn't had to be this way, but you chose to make it this way." She dropped her flowers onto the grave stone. "How come you just had to be so selfish."  
  
Zidane was walking toward Alexandria. He couldnt kept his eyes off the creepy Graveyard. All he could think of when someone mentioned the word Graveyard, it reminded him of all the undead monster he had to fight. He stared at it with a shiver coming up his spine. As he looked at the cemetary, he saw Garnet. What the? "What is she doing there?!?!" As he looked at her, he saw a blurred image behind her.  
  
Garnet was not wearing much. No armor, no weapons no accessory. Just her normal clothings. As she was praying to the god for her mother to rest in piece, she felt something odd. Something creeping behind her. She quickly took a glanced behind her. nothing... As she was resumed her praying, she felt that same feeling behind her. She quickly took a glance behind her again. what the? Nothing. As she turned around to face her mother's grave stone. A massive looking monster appeared right in front of her face.  
  
AGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed. Garnet ran back and started to scream for help. if only she had her weapons with her, she would beat that stupid monster  
  
HELP HELP HELP HELP.!!!!  
  
She couldnt out run the monster, so she stopped and tugged herself into a little ball. She was panicking  
  
The monster open its mouth, and when it just about to swolled her whole. A quick shadow jumped out of nowhere and tackled her to safety.  
  
She looked at who it was. "ZIDANE?!?!?!"  
  
He smiled, then looked at the monster and scanned it.  
  
[SCAN] Nova Dragon ~HP =25000/25000  
  
~MP =1500/1500  
  
~Weakness = Wind, Darkness, and Holy  
  
~Items = Tent, Hi-Potions, Phoenix Pinions and Ether  
  
~Infomation = This Dragon is as strong as a Grand Dragon. It is said to be half undead and half dragon. This white feathered, and razor sharp beak and peck away its enemy with monstorous damage.  
  
  
  
"Leave now Garnet, i dont want you to be endangered."  
  
"B-But Zidane..."  
  
"NOW!!! I vowed to protect you, now please leave."  
  
"But Zidane, i dont want to lose you."  
  
He smurked at her. "Dont worry, it take more than this monster to beat me. Now leave."  
  
"No."  
  
He glance back at her. "Please, for me."  
  
"Fine.." she stood up and started to run toward the Castle.  
  
When he took a glance back at the monster...It striked him right in the chest.  
  
SSCCCRRAACTTTCCCHHHH. (2000 hp)  
  
"Ughh...."he put his hand to his chest where blood started to trickled out.  
  
Garnet saw that blow. "NOOOOO ZIDANE....."  
  
Zidane then took out his sword. He slashed it against the dragon. (7000hp)  
  
The Dragon scanned Zidane.  
  
[Scan] Zidane ~HP =7999/9999  
  
~MP =999/999  
  
~Weakness=nothing  
  
~Items =not available  
  
~Info =A human being.  
  
  
  
Zidane took his sword and slashed it again (6599hp).  
  
The dragon screamed in pain. EEERRRRRRRR!!!!! It rushed toward Zidane and tried to peck it with its beak.  
  
Zidane dodged it. He took his sword and slashed it again acoss its chest. (6999hp)  
  
The dragon screamed in pain again! EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was totally pissed that it missed him on the last try.  
  
Sparkles started to shimmer around the dragons beak.  
  
uh no...magic Zidane got ready in a defence stance.  
  
Its eyes became infernos and was ready to use it's magic. More sparkles flowed around its mouth. It opened it mouth and used COMET.  
  
The sky started to turn grey and the clouds started to formed around each other. Seconds after that, these huge fireballs, the size of an elephant fell down from the sky onto Zidane.  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM (3600hp)  
  
More than half of his life was now taken away. Drips of blood scattered across the ground. But he's still alive.  
  
He gave a smurk to the dragon. MY TURN!  
  
The dragon gave a dumbfounded look. im dead.  
  
Zidane's sword started to shimmer with flying particles. Sparkles started to form. He yelled out, THIEVERY!!!!  
  
A small treasure box fell from the sky and as it opened ...  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM...(3000hp)  
  
The dragon fainted to the ground.  
  
Zidane gave a victorious smile and healed him with his X-potions.  
  
As he turned around to go back to Alexandria, he sensed that something was wrong. He could feel it. but what?  
  
The ground started to shake softly.  
  
What's going on? He narrowed his eyes to the ground.  
  
The ground then started to shake violently.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter III  
  
  
  
Author's Note: For you Action Fans who likes to kill kill kill, read the next chapter. Man was this story boring or what? I'm sorry....I really really am. Hmm.....maybe you'll enjoy da next chapta. Where they begin their journey to find Haides and and encounter many fights. NOT TO MENTION GARNET AND ZIDANE...*wink* *wink*....AND PLEASE, NO FLAIRS UNLESS YOU THINK THAT IM A STUPID IDIOT. *COUGH* *COUGH*..... 


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Notes: HEYA EVERYONE, I HOPE U ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. I TOLD YOU THAT THIS STORY IS BASED ON GARNET AND ZIDANE AND ILL MAKE SURE OF IT. I PROMISE. BUT WE NEED SOME ACTIONS TOO RIGHT? BCUZ THIS STORY IS ALSO BASED ON LOTS OF FIGHTS (ACTION/ADVENTURE). SO JUST STAY BACK AND RELAX ....N ENJOY DA STORY. LETS BEGIN  
  
  
  
Chapter IV - Battling the Undead  
  
  
  
The ground was shaking violently. Zidane started to panic, so he ran toward Alexandria. As he was running, he looked back. His eyes widened. HOLY SHITTT... He saw 20-30 skeletons and 15-25 Zombies awakening from their underground burrow. His face flushed is surprisal. He turned his face back looking toward Alexandria. His eyes widened even more. Standing in front of him was 30-35 Goblin and leading them was an Orgre. He became stunned an quickly stopped running. Omg...what the fuck!? He glanced at the rear and saw the Zombies and Skeletion charging at him. He quickly looked back at the Goblins and the Orgre. They weren't charging but marching. A smurk was displayed on the Orgre's face. Zidane started to quiver and he immediatly scanned all of them.  
  
[SCAN] Goblin ~HP =100/100  
  
~MP =20/20  
  
~Items =Potion and Phoenix Down  
  
~Weakness =Holy and Shadow  
  
~Info =This creature is located not only in Forests but also in Graveyards. They can both attack and use magic.  
  
Skeleton~HP =250/250  
  
~MP =50/50  
  
~Items =Potion and Ether  
  
~Weakness =Holy, Thunder and Ice  
  
~Info =This brittle creature is located wherever there is graveyards. It does not only carry a sword but it holds a shield.  
  
Zombie~HP =500/500  
  
~MP =100/100  
  
~Items =Maytag and Zombie Powder  
  
~Weakness =Holy, Fire and Shadow.  
  
~Info = This creature is rarely scene. It is only loctated in Holy and ritual areas. It is rarely seen to attack because it uses such magic like fire, Ice and Thunder.  
  
Orgre ~HP =7000/7000  
  
~MP =400/400  
  
~Items =Hi Potion, Ether and Phoenix Pinion  
  
~Weakness =Shadow and Holy.  
  
~Info =This creature is rarely scene. It is only located in Holy and ritual areas. It has a sword and can also use magic.  
  
  
  
Gulp "Hmmm...i could destroy all of these guys but its gonna take time. I must focus my energy on the Orgre only." He took a glance behind him. They were pretty close. About 20 yards away. He then looked at the Goblins and the Orgre. They were about 40 yards away. Walking. He had to make a choice. The ground started to shake even more violently and the sound of incoming monster was approaching. "I need help." He whispered out.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked a voice beside him.  
  
He quickly faced the person who was beside him. "Vivi!!!"  
  
"We shouldnt be afraid of these guys." said Vivi.  
  
"Lets take out the Zombies and Skeleton first."  
  
Vivi nodded.  
  
As the Zombies and Skeletons approached within 10 yards of them, Vivi started change colors.  
  
Zidane looked at him. "T-Trance??!?!"  
  
Vivi turned his head looking at Zidane and nodded. He then looked back at the charging monsters.  
  
"Watch This Zidane...."  
  
Electrical shocks started to shudder around Vivi. He was turning Clear White. A wave of power encircled Vivi, and Zidane could feel it. He started to pay his attention to Vivi. The Orgre looked in confusion and so did the Goblins. They felt a tremendous power coming from that Black Mage. They stopped and glared at the dominant force that was in front of them.  
  
Vivi's anger started to reach the limits. He gave a smurk to the Zombies and Skeletons. They were still charging at them. "They're incoming in 5 yards!!" said Zidane.  
  
Sparkles and Particles started to form around Vivi's staff. He gave out a shout; LEAVE US TO BE!!!!!  
  
The Zombies and Skeletons then stopped.  
  
His eyes glowed pure yellow. "ENOUGGHHH!!!!!!" All the turquoise particles surrounding the staff became larger at the seconds. When all the particles were focused and large enough, Vivi yelled out an even louder shout. "LEAVE US ALONE!!!!"  
  
He twirled his staff around.  
  
The Ogre and Goblin became stunned. And so did the Zombies and Skeletons.  
  
"U-ULTIMA" shouted Vivi.  
  
All the Particles formed into one very huge turquoise ball of enery and sucked in all of the Zombies and Skeletons. When all the Skeletons and Zombies were trapped into one huge turquoise ball, more incoming particles deposited and........  
  
The ground shaked even more violently and....  
  
eerrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!! ! A HUGE MASSIVE EXPLOSION (9999hp to each monster)  
  
All the Zombies and Skeletons dropped to the floor with stickly liquidly substance on them (guts and undead blood...) All 50 of them ....gone. Just like magic.  
  
The Orgre looked in disbelief. So did the Goblins.  
  
Vivi turned around glaring at the other monsters.  
  
They didnt move.  
  
Vivi's eyes started to glow in yellow again.  
  
The Goblins were scared stiff. The Orgre took out his sword and shouted "Russhhh."  
  
The Goblins didnt move.  
  
The Orgre started to shiver in fear. He looked back at the Goblins. They didnt move one bit.  
  
GRRRRRR.....the Orgre started to rush by himself. The Goblins just stared at their master charging with a kamikaze mind.  
  
Zidane thought of Garnet and how she almost got killed. "He looked at his hand and griped it. Grrrrrrr "THIS IS FOR YOU GARNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Electrical Shocks started to form around Zidane. His eyes became infernos. He felt the surge of power rushing through his body. He became into a shiny pink color. Vivi noticed that he was becoming trance.  
  
"This is you're fight Zidane." said Vivi.  
  
Zidane's eyes was now shining. He nodded at Vivi. And gave a raging smurk to the Orgre. A tear dropped from his eyes. "Garnet......."  
  
"THIS IS FOR FOR YOU MY LOVE!!!"  
  
He swiftly charged at the Orgre. The Orgre kept on charging too.  
  
"FOR YOUUUUU!!!!" Zidane gave a tremendous slash at the Orgre, right through the throat (9999hp) His eyes were blazing through unlimited supremecy. The head of the Orgre flew off and landed right beside him.  
  
He then gave a glance at the Goblins.  
  
They started to run away.  
  
Zidane gave another smurk. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!!."  
  
Sparkles started to form around his sword. He started to focus his energy. The sparkles then started to form into large firery particles. "Ugh...you're not getting away."  
  
The Goblins were now 60 yards away from him.  
  
Zidane griped his sword and started to lift it until the tip of it was reaching the sky.  
  
"You cant run!!!" The ground started to rumble more serverly than Vivi's Ultima. Grrr He then swiped a huge force toward them. "GRAND LETHAL!!!!!!"  
  
The firery particles rushed toward all the Goblins. Symbols started to form on the ground under each goblin. (the symbol represent the word DEATH) The Goblins started to feel the shake. The earth started to crack open. And it swollowed all the Goblins whole as the firery particles blazed around them.  
  
eerrrrrrrrr BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM DUDGE...(9999HP to each goblin)  
  
They all fainted to the ground and their bodies disappeared right after the explosion. They were sent into another dimension.  
  
Both Vivi's and Zidane's rage diminished after their attack on the undead monsters.  
  
Zidane glared at Vivi. "Thanks a lot Vivi!."  
  
Vivi smiled. "No problem. Friends stick together when they're in need."  
  
Zidane smiled back. "I owe you one."  
  
"Nah.... This fight was nothing compared to the fights we had at Memoria." said Vivi.  
  
He smiled. whew "I broke a sweat."  
  
"More like you were emotional than tired."Vivi smurked.  
  
Zidane started to slightly blush.  
  
"You sure love Garnet a lot, dont you..."  
  
"Yes...We're destiny."  
  
"Let's go back to Alexandria. I'm pretty sure that Garnet is worried about you're health."  
  
"Yea, let's go."  
  
As they walked toward the exit of the Graveyard the ground started to shake again.  
  
"Ugh..not again!" said Zidane.  
  
Vivi turned around to see what the problem was.  
  
They both looked back at the Graveyard. Both Zidane and Vivi were in a defence stance.  
  
"What the heck can it be?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Let's find out." replied Vivi.  
  
A small opening in the ground started to show.  
  
"They both paid their attention to the opening."  
  
A massive claw started to excrete from the opening.  
  
Their eyes widened. "A dragon?"asked Zidane.  
  
Vivi didnt replied.  
  
A thick armor of scales started to exposed from the ground.  
  
"Yup." said Vivi.  
  
Then a huge whip like tail emitted from the earth.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! The face of the monster was finally revealed as it screamed in anger.  
  
"Damn, the second dragon today."  
  
Zidane scanned it.  
  
[SCAN] Dark Zombie Dragon ~HP =40000/40000  
  
~MP = 8000/8000  
  
~Items = Elixer, X-Potion, Hero's Drink and Turbo Ether.  
  
~Weakness = Holy and Shadow.  
  
~Info = This dragon is a newest creature to be found on Gaia. It is the evolution of Zombie Dragon. It is very dangerous and shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
  
  
gulp "This is gonna take sometime eh?" asked Zidane.  
  
Vivi smiled. "This creature doesnt have even a miracle of a chance of beating both of us."  
  
Zidane started to smurk. "Heh, you're totally right!"  
  
The clouds started to darken and the clouds started to form toghether once more.  
  
what the? The Dragon couldn't be doing this Zidane looked confused as he glared at the darkened clouds.  
  
"It cant be the dragon who's doing this can it?" asked Zidane.  
  
"I dont know." replied Vivi.  
  
A flash of Thunder appeared in front of them."  
  
Zidane looked concerned. He could sense how strong this could be. "I dont think this is any kind of Dragon."  
  
"This....could be dangerous." said Vivi.  
  
gulp "I'm getting scared, Vivi." A shiver flowed down Zidane's spine.  
  
"Don't be my love." said a voice behind him.  
  
They quickly turned both of their head around.  
  
"Garnet!!!!!!" screamed Zidane.  
  
"Whoa....she's summoning." said Vivi.  
  
The dragon saw that they were paying their attention to Garnet. The dragon gave a smurk.  
  
It rushed toward Zidane.  
  
Garnet saw it. "LOOK OUT ZIDANE!!!!!!"  
  
Zidane turned around facing the Dragon. It gave a monstorous slash against his ribs. (9900hp)  
  
"Z-ZZIDANEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Garnet. She quickly cancelled her summon. And used her magic as tears rushed through her eyes. "Don't leave me yet!!! sob NOOTT NOWWW!!!!!"she emotionally cried out.  
  
Vivi's eyes widened.  
  
Zidane fell to the ground although it didnt killed him, he fainted from the blow.  
  
"Zidane...."cried Garnet. "Please dont leave me." She quickly used couraga. But it didnt effect him. His eyes was now blank. His face was pale.  
  
Garnet quickly fell to the ground. "T-This..c-cant be..." Her fist tightened and thumped to earth. Tears dropped from her eyes. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME...NOT NOW.!!!!"  
  
A drip of blood trickled through his mouth.  
  
Vivi just stood there staggered  
  
Ganet ran to him and held him on her laps. A tear dropped from her eyes onto his face. "Please, Zidane.....wake up. Zidane...please wake up?" Her lips brushed through his lips where the blood trickled.  
  
Vivi turned so emotionally. "Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Very large electrical shocks encircled Vivi. A tear dropped from his yellow eyes. "H- HOW COULD YOU."  
  
The Dragon smurked in humor.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!?!" More electrical shocks encircled him and he started to trance. His Robe was now pure white once again. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!"  
  
His face was darkened with no fear of dying. "IF YOU WANT TO HURT ANYMORE PEOPLE, YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST!!!!"  
  
The dragon smurked again.  
  
Vivi's staff started to form sparkles again. With firery particles forming into one big mass. "FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed out.  
  
The dragon fell into the big mass of fire. More firery particles deposited into the ball of massive destruction.  
  
EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR....BWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFF.....BOOOOOOMMMMM!!! A MASSIVE EXPLOSION (9999hp)  
  
The dragon took quite a bit of damage. It started to become beserk. EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! It took his huge claw and swiped Vivi. (6000hp) Vivi felt the massive slash. "Ugh......" His eyes shivered in pain. Not of fear of dying but his best friend. "He's dead....I told him that friends stick together. I failed." He took his last amount of energy and formed it with the staff. He took a last glance at Garnet.  
  
"NOOOOO, NOT YOU TOO VIVI!!!!!"  
  
He gave a grin. He turned back at the dragon. His eyes started to glow. "Double Doomsday!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the particles formed and the sky started to blacken.  
  
The Dragon gazed in fear this time. I'm dead  
  
A Meteorite started to fall on Earth. Four comets then surrounded and then attached itself to the Meteorite to make a Super Meteorite. It started to fall from the sky and hit both Vivi and the Dragon. (16000hp) Vivi fainted to the ground, but since he doubled his magic. Another Super Meteorite fell from the sky. It dropped onto the weakened Monster. (16000hp)  
  
The dragon took one more glance at the human beings and fainted.  
  
"NOOOOO VIVI!!!!!" More tears started to pour from Garnet's eyes.  
  
He fell onto the ground (fainted) and blood trickled through his mouth.  
  
She looked at Zidane. Another tear fell from her eyes. "Please wake up Zidane....You have too. You promised me, you would protect me for ever. Please Zidane.....(sob)."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I wonder where Zidane, Garnet and Vivi is." asked Beatrix.  
  
Everyone was sitting down, waiting unpatiently.  
  
"They're in trouble." said Steiner  
  
"How do you know?" asked Freya.  
  
"I could sense it." replied Steiner.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" cried out Eiko. "They're in trouble and we're not doing anything."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" asked Amarant. "They're in trouble."  
  
A tear dropped from Steiner's eyes. "I know they're in trouble but.."  
  
"But what!?!?!" asked Quina.  
  
"But although they are in trouble, i know that they will make it back."  
  
Beatrix wiped the tear off Steiner's eyes.  
  
"How do you know that my love?" asked Beatrix.  
  
"I could feel Zidane down right now but..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Please Zidane...i wont leave you...."  
  
More tears dropped from her eyes. She started to panic and Hiccup.  
  
"Please (hic) ? Please?" She put her face onto his chest.  
  
The grounded started to shake once more. Garnet looked up What the?. Then it started to shake in tremors. She was totally freaked out. "Zidane....something is coming."  
  
Out of the ground came two huge Dragons. They started to move foward toward Garnet. "Zidane....please wake up."  
  
Her eyes widened. She's now by herself. I CAN DO THIS!! She started to let go of Zidane, and stood up. She focused on her racket. Particles started to form around the racket.  
  
The two dragons stopped.  
  
This is for you Zidane.... "I summon you Eden." She narrowed her eyes on the two dragons, whispered "Eternal Darkness," and disappeared.  
  
A huge mother ship in outer space felt her pain. It started to target the two Dragons. The sky became dark and the cloud started to form together. A red target symbol surrounded the two monsters. 1000000 kilometers away from Earth, A huge massive beam of light scorched through space toward Earth. The sky darkened and the red target Symbol converted into a time circle, making the marks I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X. A second later, the two dragon froze in time. They stopped. And a shining light fell from the sky and striked the two monsters. (35000hp). The two dragons started to blazed in pain.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! But they were still alive. Garnet then reappeared. The Dark Dragon's eyes became into flames.  
  
Garnet's eyes widened because she knew she had to wait awhile before she could summon again.  
  
One of the Dragon heaved its massive claw and striked Garnet on the Chest. (8000hp) She flew back 60 meters. She griped her hand with both fist thrusting the ground. She wasn't bleeding but a huge bruise mark scraped through her torso. I cant move.... She slowly got up and tried to use couraga but the dragons was right in front of her. She couldnt. She was too scared.  
  
The dragon heaved its massive claw again...  
  
Garnet closed her eyes its all over...  
  
Just about when it striked her, Zidane tackled her to safety.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" she cried out.  
  
He gave her a smile. "S-Stay h-here..."  
  
He ran toward both dragons and gave them a multi slash.  
  
CCCCCCCCHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!! (8500hp)  
  
EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Both Dragon gasped for their last breath. And fainted.  
  
Zidane gave himself a Maytag and then healed him with an X-Potion. He then walked toward Garnet.  
  
She raised her hand toward her chest and her eyes started to shimmer in water. "Zidane......" A tear fell down from her black eyes.  
  
He gave a grin "Yes?"  
  
"I-I t-thought you left me..."  
  
He wiped her tear. "I promised you that i would protect you and be with you forever."  
  
She embrassed him. Zidane's eyes widened and embrassed her back.  
  
"I thought you (sniff) died on me."  
  
He nodded no and started to stroke her hair. "Please dont cry."  
  
He held her closer to his chest. "How come (sniff) didnt you recover from my couraga?"  
  
He then faced her. "B-Because i was poisoned by Zombie. When the Dragon slashed me it also added status upon me which made me not only hurt but zombied too."  
  
"I should of known..(sniff).im so stupid." She started to cry even harder.  
  
A tear dropped from Zidane's eyes. "Please dont cry...it was only a mistake. I love you so much and nothing will come between us."  
  
Her eyes widened and she embrassed him harder. "I love you so much too Zidane." She felt so good that they were embrassed. It was perfect.  
  
He didnt want to let go, but he saw Vivi lying there lifeless.  
  
"Garnet....?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
His eyes started to dazzle and widened. He narrowed his eyes onto hers. They both started to smile. He slowly locked his lips onto Garnets. She held her arms around his neck and he held hers by the waist. They started to hungrily kissed each other. He unlocked the kiss to say "I-I..will love you forever Garnet...."  
  
"I will always love you forever too." She hungrily kissed him passionately.  
  
He returned it greedily.  
  
"Please rule Alexander with me."  
  
"I will."  
  
She smiled. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
They kissed each other for quite sometime.  
  
(15minutes later)  
  
  
  
"Garnet...." He gasped for air from their passionate kiss.  
  
"Yes my love?" replied Garnet.  
  
"What about Vivi?"  
  
"OH MY!" I forgot all about him  
  
"Can you use you're revive?"  
  
"I will try."  
  
Garnet's racket started to sparkle. "REVIVE..."she whipsered  
  
The particles flew into Vivi.  
  
Vivi started to twitch. "Ugh....Where am i?"  
  
Garnet smiled. "It worked!!!"  
  
Zidane gave her a huge smile. "That was awesome." He applauded.  
  
"Thank you." She giggled.  
  
He quickly ran toward her and embrassed her. "I mean it, that was totally awesome."  
  
She embrassed him back and kissed his passionately.  
  
He hungrily returned it.  
  
Vivi slowly got up. What the? He then looked at Garnet and Zidane. "He's alive!!!"  
  
He ran up to both of them. "Ahem...."  
  
They were busy kissing each other and didnt hear Vivi.  
  
"AHEM...."  
  
Zidane then removed his lips from Garnets and saw Vivi. "VIVI!!!!"  
  
Garnet smiled as she was embrassing. "You're okay...."  
  
Vivi spreaded his arms. "Can i join?"  
  
Zidane started to smile. "Sure..."  
  
They all gave each other a big hug and walked back to Alexandria.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter IV  
  
  
  
Authour's Notes: HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS TOTALLY BORING. I AM SO SORRY. I MUST SUCK DONT I. AND THE I MISTAKENLY MIS-USED THE WORD SMURK AND SMIRK. IM SO SORRY..*COUGH GRAMMAR*...HMMM.....  
  
IN THIS CHAPTER, ALL FLAIRS ARE ALLOWED. HEH HEHE...I PROMISE YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL B LATER...I HOPE. L8RZ 


End file.
